ミュージックフェアに出演したアーティスト（2014年）
1月4日 :矢沢永吉「IT’S UP TO YOU」「時間よ止まれ」「Let’s Make Love Tonight」「サンキューMy Lady」 1月11日 :（50周年スペシャル） MF：9.7、名探偵コナン9.7 1月18日 :（50周年スペシャル） MF：8.8、名探偵コナン10.0 1月25日 （前編） :EXILE×新山詩織「EXILE PRIDE」 :花澤香菜「恋する惑星」 :EXILE TAKAHIRO「Love Story」 :doa「GIMME FIVE」 :茅原実里「NEO FANTASIA」 MF：8.1、名探偵コナン8.6 2月1日 （後編） :EXILE ATSUSHI「青い龍」 :山崎あおい「恋の予感」 :スフィア「Etarnal Tours」 :上坂すみれ「哀愁Fakeハネムーン」 :南里侑香「閃光のPRISONER」 :新山詩織「今 ここにいる」 MF：7.6、名探偵コナン8.9 2月8日 （2500回記念・1） :ALL CAST（1）「MUSIC FAIRのテーマ」 :森山直太朗×テゴマス×スキマスイッチ×小野賢章「さくら」 :平原綾香「Jupiter」 :佐藤聡美「ミライナイト」 :アンジェラ・アキ「夢の終わり 愛の始まり」 MF：7.1、名探偵コナン10.5 2月15日 （2500回記念・1） :森山良子×森山直太朗「涙そうそう」 :加藤登紀子×徳永英明「百万本のバラ」 :森下玲可「傷つけてPrecious Love」 :加山雄三×miwa×小林太郎「旅人よ」 :鈴木雅之×槇原敬之×テゴマス「夢で逢えたら」 :郷ひろみ×THE ALFEE×羽多野渉×神谷浩史×寺島拓篤「GOLDFINGER'99」 MF：8.3、名探偵コナン10.2 2月22日 （2500回記念・1） :KNOCK OUT MONKEY「Gun Shot2」（2月22日以降） :アリス「チャンピオン」 :ゴスペラーズ×テゴマス「ひとり」 :田村直美×スキマスイッチ×浅井健一「WORKIN' LIKE A DOG」 :ゆず×テゴマス×伊藤かな恵×佐藤聡美「いつか」 MF：7.7、名探偵コナン8.5 3月1日 （2500回記念・1） :和田アキ子×miwa×ゴスペラーズ「古い日記」 :JUJU×華原朋美「やさしさで溢れるように」 :今井麻美「漆黒のサステイン」 :さだまさし「遥かなるクリスマス」 :T.M.Revolution×Sirent Siren「Preserved Roses」 MF：8.9、名探偵コナン8.7 3月8日 （2500回記念・2） :神谷浩史「START AGAIN」 :加山雄三×KNOCK OUT MONKEY×小野賢章「座・ロンリーハーツ親父バンド」 :小林太郎×氷川きよし×ゴスペラーズ×さだまさし「Born To Be Wild」 :郷ひろみ×ゆず×羽多野渉「2億4千万の瞳」 :鈴木雅之×E-girls「め組のひと」 MF：7.6、名探偵コナン9.0 3月15日 （2500回記念・2） :miwa×田村直美「don't cry anymore」 :伊藤かな恵「Happy Garland」 :氷川きよし×今井麻美×伊藤かな恵「きよしのズンドコ節」 :寺島拓篤「SCARLET SIGN」 :榊いずみ「失格」 MF：8.6、名探偵コナン8.8 3月22日 （2500回記念・2） :Silent Siren「I×U」 :森山良子「子犬のワルツ」 :槇原敬之×加藤ミリヤ「素直」 :加藤登紀子×華原朋美「難波線」 :和田アキ子×徳永英明「あの鐘を鳴らすのはあなた」 MF：8.5、名探偵コナン8.3 3月29日 （2500回記念・2） :森下玲可×THE ALFEE「シンデレラになんてなりたいとは思わない」 :THE ALFEE×T.M.Revolution「メリーアン」 :南こうせつ「妹」 :アリス×佐藤聡美×今井麻美「いい日旅立ち」 :徳永英明×JUJU「レイニーブルー」 :ALL CAST（2）「案山子」「MUISC FAIRのテーマ」 MF：7.5、名探偵コナン9.2 4月5日 （前編） :SMAP「Yes we are」 :角松敏生「The Moment of 4.6 Billion Years ～46億年の刹那～」 :小南泰葉「3355411」 :中川翔子「9lives」 :福山雅治「HUMAN」 MF：6.4、名探偵コナン9.2 4月12日 （後編） :飛蘭×上杉昇「世界が終るまでは…」（4月12日以降） :ALTIMA「Fight 4 Real」 :乃木坂46「気づいたら片想い」 :水樹奈々「Fun Fun★People」 :藤あや子「海峡しぐれ」 MF：5.7、名探偵コナン6.9 4月19日 :稲葉浩志「念書」 :B'z「RUN」「SAVE ME?!」「BURN -フメツノフェイス-」 :松本孝弘「月のあかり」 MF：6.5、名探偵コナン9.5 4月26日 （前編） :SEKAI NO OWARI「炎と森のカーニバル」 :片平里菜「Oh JANE」 :内田真礼「創傷イノセンス」 :SCANDAL「Departure」 :五木ひろし「桜貝」 MF：8.5、名探偵コナン7.4 5月3日 （後編） :ももいろクローバーZ「泣いてもいいんだよ」（5月3日以降） :コブクロ「陽だまりの道」 :ウルフルズ「ガッツだぜ!」 :LiSA「Rising Hope」 :Trignal「Sunny Shiny Days」 MF：7.4、名探偵コナン8.9 5月10日 :嵐「GUTS!!」「ナイスな心意気」「a Day in Our Life」「時代」「Breathless」 MF：8.5、名探偵コナン8.5 5月17日 （前編） :石崎ひゅーい「ピーナッツバター」 :鈴村健一「SHIPS」 :Berryz工房「愛はいつも君の中に」 :May J.「Let It Go」 :森昌子×宇崎竜童「花魅」 MF：9.5、名探偵コナン10.0 5月24日 （後編） :StylipS「純枠なフジュンブツ」 :郷ひろみ「99は終わらない」 :氣志團「喧嘩上等」 :Drop's「コール・ミー」 :藤原いくろう「春の祭典」 MF：7.4、名探偵コナン9.5 5月31日 （前編） :空想委員会「八方塞がり美人」 :シェネル「ベイビー・アイラブユー」 :私立恵比寿中学「バタフライエフェクト」 :西野カナ「We Don't Stop」 :原田真二「タイム・トラベル」 MF：4.2、名探偵コナン8.3 6月7日 （後編） :fripSide「black bullet」 :w-inds.「夢で逢えるのに ～Sometimes I Cry～」 :エレファントカシマシ「Destiny」 :ナオト・インティライミ「The World is ours!」 :LOUDNESS「The Sun Will Rise Again」 MF：7.0、名探偵コナン11.4 6月14日 （前編） :杏里「オリビアを聴きながら」 :内田裕也×GLAY×田所あずさ「シェキナベイベー」 :フェアリーズ「Super Hero」 :DOES「紅蓮」 :May'n「Re:REMEMBER」 MF：5.4、名探偵コナン7.8 6月21日 （後編） :GLAY「RAIN」 :岸谷香「Romantic Warriors」 :AAA「Wake up!」 :TRUSTRICK「If -君が行くセカイ-」 :田所あずさ「Wonderful Dreamer」 MF：5.2、名探偵コナン9.0 6月28日 （2014年上半期総集編） :ウカスカジー（桜井和寿×GAKU-MC）「勝利の笑みを 君と」 :TOKIO「LOVE, HOLIDAY.」 MF：5.3、名探偵コナン10.2 7月5日 :雨宮天×スキマスイッチ×クリス・ハート「奏」 :スフィア「微かな密かな確かなミライ」 :小野賢章「TOUCH」 :doa「英雄」 :キング・クリームソーダ「ゲラゲラポーのテーマ」 MF：5.5、名探偵コナン7.8 7月12日 :（50周年企画・80年代特集） 7月19日 :八神純子「パープルタウン」 :滴草由実「TAKE ME TAKE ME」 :miwa「君に出会えたから」 :長山洋子「恋の津軽十三湖」 :乃木坂46「夏のFree & Easy」 MF：7.5、名探偵コナン10.2 7月26日 :SCREEN mode「LφVEST」 :KAMIJO「闇夜のライオン」 :大橋彩香「YES!」 :J☆Dee'Z「ピースマイル!」 :小林竜之×佐咲紗花×鈴木このみ「Endless Story」 MF：6.5、名探偵コナン7.9 8月2日 :家入レオ「素顔」 :GLAY「BLEEZE」 :伊藤かな恵「打ち上げ花火」 :茅原実里「向かい風に打たれながら」 :ベイビーレイズ「ぶっちゃけRock’n はっちゃけRoll」 MF：5.1、名探偵コナン9.0 8月9日 :THE ALFEE「星空のディスタンス」 :今井麻美「追憶の糸車」 :Pocchimo「JSだって!!いましかない!!」 :BUMP OF CHICKEN「虹を待つ人」 :植田真梨恵「彼に守ってほしい10のこと」 MF：9.4、名探偵コナン10.4 8月16日 （前編） :三澤紗千香「フェイス」 :幸田夢波「TWO BY TWO」 :Silent Siren「BANG!BANG!BANG!」 :WAR-ED「光を探して～未来の君へ～」 :ふなっしー「ぶぎ ぶぎ ふなっしー」 MF：6.0、名探偵コナン8.9 8月23日 （後編） :EXILE TAKAHIRO×三代目 J Soul Brothers×GENEARATIONS from EXILE TRIBE「THE REVOLUTION」 :μ's「Shangri-La Shower」 :Drop's「かもめのベイビー」 :Mary's Blood「Marionette」 :吉川晃司「Dream On」「The Gundogs」 MF：7.5、名探偵コナン7.8 8月30日 :坂本冬美「男の火祭り」 :加藤ミリヤ×HY「YOU...」 :Kis-My-Ft2「Another Future」 :Hey! Say! JUMP「ウィークエンダー」 9月6日 :DOES「カリカチュアの夜」 :fripSide「Lost dimension」 :長妻樹里「言えないアイスクリーム」 :SKE48「不器用太陽」 :神谷浩史「GLORIOUS TIME」 :クレイジーケンバンド「スパークだ!」 MF：7.3、名探偵コナン10.9 9月13日 （前編） :遠藤ゆりか「ふたりのクロノスタシス」 :さかいゆう「サマーアゲイン」 :松田樹利亜「だまってないで」 :Chelsy「Animation」 :西内まりや「LOVE REVOLUTION」 MF：7.4、名探偵コナン9.2 9月20日 （後編） :石井竜也「PEGASUS」 :モーニング娘。'14「見返り美人」 :chay「Summer Darling」 :ナオト・インティライミ「LIFE」 :日笠陽子「憂冥」 MF：5.8、名探偵コナン10.8 9月27日 :花澤香菜「ほほ笑みモード」 :FLiP「GIRL」 :Ryu「Winter Leaf～君はもういない」 :布袋寅泰「Kill or Kiss」 :the pillows「About A Rock'n Roll」 MF：6.4、名探偵コナン9.0 10月4日 :（50周年記念・90年代特集） MF：7.6、名探偵コナン11.5 10月11日 :PERSONZ「Lucky Star」 :水樹奈々「禁断のレジスタンス」 :The King of ALL STARS「Boomerang Baby」 :フラワーカンパニーズ「深夜高速」 :VAMPS「VAMPIRE'S LOVE」 MF：4.3、名探偵コナン10.9 10月18日 :山下智久「抱いてセニョリータ」 :DIRTY LOOPS「Automatic」 :寺島拓篤「Plastic World」 :一青窈「他人の関係」 :嵐「誰も知らない」 MF：5.5、名探偵コナン11.3 10月25日 :内田真礼「ギミー!レボリューション」 :辛島美登里×剛力彩芽×吉川友「サイレント・イヴ」 :SHOW-YA「紅」「限界LOVERS」 :剛力彩芽「くやしいけど大事な人」 :吉川友「あまいメロディー」 MF：6.5、名探偵コナン11.1 11月1日 :（50周年記念・2000年代特集） MF：8.2、名探偵コナン10.8 11月8日 :電気グルーヴ「Baby's on Fire」 :ももいろクローバーZ「MOON PRIDE」 :佐藤聡美「Le jour」 :ANTHEM「STRANGER」 :高橋克実とチャラン・ポ・ランタン「ぎんなん楽団カルテット」 MF：7.4、名探偵コナン11.0 11月15日 :和田アキ子×e-girls「笑って許して」 :西野カナ×倉木麻衣「私たち」「Stay by my side」 :e-girls「Mr.Snowman」 :西野カナ「好き」 :倉木麻衣「無敵なハート」 :和田アキ子「すばらしき人よ」 11月22日 （前編） :Char×玉置浩二×Mr.Children「闘牛士」 :CROSS VEIN「Maid of Lorraine」 :原田ひとみ「Schwarzer Bogen」 :山崎あおい「ふたりで歩けば」 :玉置浩二「群像の星」 MF：7.5、名探偵コナン10.1 11月29日 （後編） :凛として時雨「Enigmatic Feeling」 :Mr.Children「足音～Be Strong」 :Silent Siren「恋い雪」 :Large House Satisfaction「Stand by you」 :グループ魂×Char「チャーのフェンダー」 MF：7.0、名探偵コナン12.6 12月6日 （前編） :中山優馬「High Five」 :いきものがかり「GOLDEN GIRL」 :新山詩織「絶対」 :SCANDAL「Image」 :NMB48「やさしくするよりキスをして」 MF：7.3、名探偵コナン10.1 12月3日 （後編） :藤井フミヤ×SCANDAL×新山詩織「Another Orion」 :内田彩「アップルミント」 :LiSA「シルシ」 :豊永利行「Reason...」 :藤井フミヤ「TRUE LOVE」 MF：5.9、名探偵コナン10.2 12月20日 :（2014年下半期総集編） MF：7.7、名探偵コナン8.2 12月27日 :（50周年総決算） ;備考 :上記のセットリスト及び視聴率（裏かぶりになったのみ）はフィクションが入っています。ご了承ください